Legend Of Korra: The Demon Within The Angel
by Black-Shadow18
Summary: When Korra embarks on her journey to rebuild the Air Nation she encounters Desantis, a young man gifted with unique abilities. As Team Avatar welcome their new member tensions start to rise as Korra realises that Desantis is part of a long forgotten Nation. Now with the Red Lotus on the rise and a secret war being waged that threatens the world. Can Korra's new friend help her?


**I'm so excited to finally get my first chapter up. this story takes place near the beginning of Series Three and plays out to the end. This chapter is a real good intro to the story because it starts some of the later main parts of it without giving them away. I was supposed to have posted this up about a week ago but sadly life got in my way… So away this is my first FanFic so…. Be nice, or well…. At least be understanding. I'm a Huge LOK fan ^.^ and the show really Inspired me to write a story that took it to a higher level. I really wanted to write a storyline that would give my idea a unique kind of punch compared to most of the other LOK FanFics I've read over time and it has a real nice twist to keep your wanting to read more. I hope you really like and enjoy it.**

**This was a hard chapter to write because it splits into three points of view but it should still be easy to understand.**

**Warning: My story story has been rated M due to moderate use of strong language, graphic description, some sense of gore and assault, violence. but don't worry it's not all bad. There are some later chapters that are Rated M for Sexually Explicit content**

**So kids and sensitive viewers. You have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend Of Korra**

* * *

><p>"Alright, next stop Ba Sing Se." Bolin chanted eagerly as he ran into the airship, filled with excitement and anticipation, they had their first Air-bender and were now heading for the city his and Mako's farther grew up in. And Although Mako wasn't as sure about Kia as his brother was, partly because he was still mad at him about trying to sneak away from them and lying about his parents, but Korra gave him a chance and if she was fine with it then so was he, but that didn't mean he wasn't keeping an eye on him.<p>

"That's one Air-Bender down. Who knows how many left to go." Asami said through a happy expression as she began charting her map for Ba Sing Se. Tenzin however apart from his joy of finally starting to bring back the Air-Nation still seemed a little more down under the weather as he stroked his beard.

"Although it's encouraging that Kia want to join us. It's a shame though that some of these other new Air-benders are being reluctant to join us." He sighs looking out of the window as gazes back at the village. "But it's there choice to choose what path they take, and if not being part of a peaceful and balanced nation is what they want, then that's their choice."

At that moment Kia turned to face the window himself, it was when he though out the peace of the Air Nation that a questionable expression crept onto his face. "Wait!" He said quickly as he ran up to Korra. "I know someone else living here that can Air-bend."

"You do?" Said Tenzin with excitement lighting his tone, "Yeah, he's this guy that's been working around here. I've seen do it a couple of times."

"That's great," Asami said cheerfully as she smiles at the others, "So where does he live?" The second that question was asked Kia's expression dropped, Mako raises an eyebrow at this as he though He was lying again.

"Errr, well," Kai replies scratching the back of his neck, "He doesn't really have a home, his parents kicked him out a few years ago and now he's been drifting place to place trying to make a living." Those words kind of hurt Bolin a little to think about, how could any mother and father want to throw their own son out onto the streets. Both him and his brother knew what it felt like to loose family members but he'd never thought about what it was like to lose them like this to be painfully honest he thought in a way this was worse because it wasn't fate or anything like that separating this boy from his family.

"That's horrible." He said sadly, "Is, how old the poor guy?".

"Oh don't worry," Kia said reassuringly to ease any stress that was being brought to the group as he continued. "He's about the avatars age maybe so he knows how to look after himself and he's a tough guy aswell. He's had to fight a few times to makes ends meet and won't go down easily, and now that he can Air-bend he's only gotten tougher."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy?" Said Mako in a questionable tone, "How do you know so much about someone so much older than you, he's not another pickpocket is he."

"Mako!" Korra snapped while jabbing him in the arm, a disgruntled grunt escaping from his lips. "Give him a break already."

"I'm just saying, we need to be careful," Mako said defensively whilst he rubbed his probably bruised arm. Their argument however was interrupted by Kia talking again. "I know him because he's helped me out of some pretty sticky situations on more than one occasion, the least I can do for him is give him the same chance you guys gave me."

"That's very thoughtful of you Kai," Said Jinora, "but how are we supposed to find this guy if we don't even know what he looks like."

"She's got a point, and this isn't exactly a small place" Asami adds looking out the window over looking the vastness of the village.

"That's no problem, I remember enough about his appearance to help us find him he's-."

"Wait hold on!" Kai was quickly cut off by Mako. Quickly rummaging through his pocket he pulls out his log book and turns to a fresh page. "Okay go on."

"His name is Desantis and he's quite a well built guy, emerald green eyes he usually is wearing either a bright red leather jacket." Mako writes down every word, but he knew he needed something more specific if they were going to find Desantis by the end of today.

"Is there anything about him that makes him stand out compared to anyone else like scars, or anything like that." Kai took a moment to rake through his mind to try and be a bit more specific about Desantis's appearance, then remembers something good.

"His hair is black, but he has a red streak dyed into it and a white lightning bolt on the left side of his head. And both his arms and his chest are incarcerated with tattoos." That was more like it, that was what going to make it easier to find him.

"What kind of tattoos?" Korra asks more out of curiosity rather than requirement, this was someone whose general appearance she'd never encounter before, but then again if you've been on the streets for a few years, tough background and no parents to order you about then it was likely that, that someone wouldn't care about what their appearance was as long as it kept trouble away. Or maybe he was looking for it she didn't really know.

"Honestly, it's hard to describe his tattoos," said Kia as he tried to concentrate on the last time he saw them. "There like jagged, serrated tibal markings. And he's also got three elemental symbols in a triangle like formation on his bicep and three other symbols in some funny ancient language on the under-side of his lower arm."

"You got any idea what they mean?" Bolin asks.

"The symbols on his bicep are the ones that represent fire blood and lightning, but I only know what the last symbol on the inside of his arm means. It stands for the word Demon."

"Demon!" Tenzin said slight suprise, "why does he have that on him?" Kia only shrugged at this.

"I've no idea, I thought it was because he is a bit of a spiritual person, but it's the dark spirits he's more interested in, said something about some power they had that he was trying to understand or something."

"Well we could stand here and talk about it, or we could get out there and find this guy." Korra prommted as she walked to the door but was stopped once again by the wearing sound of Mako being Mr Serious again.

"Hold on a sec, Korra I think we'll have better luck if we split up. We can cover more ground faster or might get lucky enough to run into him if we do it that way."

"I agree" said Asami, "it would give us a better chance of finding Desantis faster." Raring to get going Korra just nodded and pretty much just decided who was going where here and there. "Ok here's how we'll do it Asami you come with me, Mako you and Bolin go that way," she said pointing randomly to her right, "Tenzin you Bumi, Jinora and Kia go that way," pointing to her left. "Don't forget about Bumju." Bumi implies as he opens the door.

"We'll meet back here at nightfall, if you find him just come straight back and wait for the rest of us." Tenzin suggested while they walked out of the ship and were about to go their separate ways. "And please try not to attack any more sherifs this time Korra." Said Mako as him and Bolin began to head off on their search.

Korra sent him back a glare which quickly turns to a small smirk. "Try not to let your wallet get picked." She calls back as both her and Asami disappeared around a corner, the thought of her words quickly causing both Bolin and Mako to dart for their pockets to make sure it hadn't already happened.

"Okay let's find us an Air-Bender," said Bolin as they turned their attention back to their task and walked off through the large streets of the village.

Meanwhile over with Tenzin's search group

Tenzin, Jinora, Kia, Bumi and Bumju walk through the streets of the village there were stalls that were set up either side of the road. The smell of fresh fruit and other exotic foods filled the air as they continued to walk when something caught Bumi's eye. "Wait a minute... It can't be." He said with excitement, the sound of his voice imedetly raising Tenzin's hopes. "Bumi what is it, did you find him."

"Even better," Bumi replies as he runs for a nearby stall to gaze at sabre that was consealed within a glass case. Both Kia and Jinora couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the expression on Tenzin's face plummets in seconds only to make him pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, but before he could say anything the owner of the stall came out.

"Ah I see you have a good taste my friend." He said as he opens the case and takes the sabre by the handle and holds it up for a better look, the steel blade completely mesmerising Bumi. "This one in particular was favoured the desert fighters of the United Forces for both its strength and its ability to resist the extreme temperatures of the desert."

"I know, it's actually the very same type of sabre I used to singlehandedly fight off an entire tribe of deadly Sand-benders," Bumi said courageously as he was about to start telling another one if his stories again.

"Bumi we do not have time to hear you tell the whole place another one of your ridiculous stories," Snapped Tenzin as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the stall. "We have to hurry up if we're going to find Desantis before nightfall." He continued to walk on only to be stopped by the voice of the stall owner again. "Desantis? What do you want with him?"

"You know him?" Jinora spoke out of excitement while running back to the stall. The man nods at her. "It's hard for anyone around this place not to, he's one of the best guards we have around here."

"Guard?" Bumi said in confusion, "I thought he was living on the streets how can he be a guard." The man from the stall continues to speak. "He's a local hired market guard, every stall in this street pays him to keep an eye open for shoplifters."

"That explains how he probably met Kia." Tenzin said internally. "Is he here just how? We need to speak to him." He asks in hope but the man in the stall just shook his head. "I'm afraid you're a little late my friend, he past here when his shift ended about an hour ago."

"Do you have any idea where we might find him then." said Jinora.

"Hmmmmm," went the stall owner as he rubbed his chin for a second as he tried to think of the best place to start, "I would say your best bet would be to try Gury's Tavern, it's where he usually goes after work to relax. Go down this street then take the next left followed by your third right then left again then follow the road till you reach the Tavern, you can't miss it."

"We thank you for help kind sir," said Tenzin as he paid his gratitude to the man before they began to walk off again. They followed the directions they were given but when they were about reach the third right they were told to take, Bumju began to start making loud screeching noises like he was trying to say something. This instantly gets Bumi's attention but he was too far behind the others for them to realise. "What is it Bumju? Is something wrong?" Bumi asks as he turns face his spiritual friend and completely miss the turn he was meant to take. Bumju flies off to another street corner before disappearing around it causing Bumi to chase after him. "Bumju wait, come back." Cried Bumi as he runs after him dodging and weaving his way past jeeps and market stalls. He gasps for breath as he continues to run for another good few minutes before he races round a corner and trips over a rock. Bumi comes crashing to the dirt floor of the road breathing heavily as gazes up at the sky. Bumju then returns and lands on his stomach.

"Why'd you run off Bumju?" Bumi asks through a sad expression, then Bumju points his nose up to something behind him. Bumi looks up behind him to see that he'd been led to a small building bearing a large sign above its door. A sign that said (Guru's Tavern)

"Bumju that's not the right place," he said as he got and brushes the dust off his jacket but Bumju still flies into the Tavern. Oblivious to what his best friend was up to Bumi decides to trust him and walk into the Tavern, it was a rather atmospheric place with classic music playing in the background and top class drinks on display behind the bar counter. And it wasn't uncomfortably crowded like most bars with only a few people there (most either drinking or launching throwing knives at a small target on the wall.) But nether the less Bumi turned his attention to the fact that Bumju had vanished again, with his eyes darting in all directions he scanned the Tavern in search of his friend until he spots him perched on a table at the far side of the bar.

"There you are." He said with joy as he made his way over to the table, but as he was halfway there Bumi was knocked to the ground when an unfamiliar figure walking out from the restroom collided with him.

"Whoa, sorry old timer are you alright?" Said the guy that came from the restroom as he got back on his feet and offered him a hand. "Who are you calling an old timer," said Bumi as he took the offer and reached up to take the gloved hand hovering in front of him. "I might be getting on in life but I still got a lot of f-" Bumi immediately froze, he couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile over with Mako and Bolin

The two brothers had been walking for the last few hours and were starting to question wether they were ever going to find Desantis at this point.

"Mako we've been looking for hours and there's not even been a sign of this guy," whined Bolin as he sat down on a bench to nurse his tired feet. "Maybe one of the others already found him and went back to the airship, maybe we should go check." Mako folded his arms at this.

"Somehow I doubt that Bo, and I thought you were excited to find this new Air-bender." He said humorously, Bolin only sending him a glare.

"Somehow I'm starting to this isn't as fun as I anticipated." Bolin managed through a lazy expression, Mako looked at him with a small smirk he knew this would happen, he knew that his brother in the excitement of trying to find Desantis would eventually give in to reality of how hard searching can be. He had the job to back that up. But his brother was write they had been out for a long time and had absolutely no luck in tracing him, and it was possible that someone else might have found him before they did. But he just wanted to make sure.

"look lets just stay out a few more hours and then we can call it a day." He said as he tugs his brother up from the bench, which was quickly followed but him whining in disappointment again he really didn't want to spend the rest of his day wondering around in this blistering heat, "thirty minutes!" He said sternly in hope that Mako would negotiate, but instead he raised a brow to the offer. "One hour!" He retorts just as sternly but Bolin was quick answer again, the negotiation goes on for a bit.

"Forty five minutes."

"Fifty five minutes."

"Forty seven minutes and thirty seconds." Said Bolin getting all technical, two could play at that game

"Fifty two minutes and forty five seconds." Mako said through a focused expression

"Forty eight minutes."

"Fifty." Mako said making his last offer. The two brothers were caught in a stare down, but after a few seconds Bolin finally gave in. "Fine," he yelled out waving his hands up in defeat, "You win, but I will counting down every second."

The two of them started to go on with what he thought was a pointless search Again. They followed the dirt road passing numerous stalls and bars until their attention was drawn to a large crowd that was forming outside a small shop, the sound of angry citizens and protester baring megaphones fill the air.

"People of the world," yelled a scrawny man standing on top of a table shouting into his megaphone, "Are you tired of living fear? Are you tired of this mess that are Avatar has caused." The two brothers look at each other with same confused expression. The second those words went into his ears Mako imedetly felt a mixed feeling of confusion and anger to the way this guy was taking about Korra.

Korra has never come here before. And there was no way she could have been here long enough to have done anything to start a protest this big About anything. So what has she done that was so wrong. He pushes his way through the crowd of screaming men and women quickly followed by Bolin as they made their way to the source of the protest as the man continued to speak.

"There is a way we can fix this, join the Blood-Reapers and their goal to rid the world of this impurity the Avatar has left upon are home and-," the protesters speech is disrupted when Mako finally manages to shove his way through the crowd to then fill his lungs and shouts out over the group. "What's your problem? Avatar Korra hasn't done anything wrong, why are you spreading these lies?"

At that moment in time the entire crowd turned to face him with an evil glare, "was this a good idea?" Mako thought to himself.

"It's obvious you must be new here." Said the man on the table finally drawing the attention of the crowd away from the Fire-bender. Mako's expression sobers when he looks straight back at him.

"Then why not tell me then," he said as he perked up his ears, the only thing on his mind now was to hear what this guy had to say. The the protester was quick to deliver.

"For thousands of years there's been a ancient evil that has threatened Benders and Non-Benders ever since it's birth. Avatar Wan stopped these horrible monstrosities by trapping them in the spiritual world when he closed the portal to the physical world but now thanks to both Harmonic Convergence and Avatar Korra, she has now awakened and released this this nightmare into our world and now their running wild causing mayhem." Mako and Bolin looked at the man with a questionable gaze, what was he taking about an ancient evil? What's threatening Benders and Non-benders? And why is Korra to blame. These thoughts contemplated in their minds as they just stood there trying to think. Until Mako broke the silence, "What ancient evil?" He asked encouraging the man to continue.

"Dark Angels!" He yells out, his words like a calling sign as the entire crowd boos and hisses at the two words. "What's a Dark angel?" Bolin asks out of curiosity and he was drawn into wanting to know more. This was something neither him or Mako knew about, possibly even Korra.

"They're Benders possessed by Dark spirits," the protester explained as the two brothers paid their full attention like kids listen to a ghost story round a campfire. "These spirits have amplified their abilities and characteristics like their aggression, corrupting them and causing them to live a life of greed, lust and destruction whatever they want they take with brutal force and nothing could stop them or their clan."

Clan?

"Black Swan. These were the most dangerous, ferocious and feared Dark Angels above all. There may only been five of them but together they have the power of every aspect of bending at their disposal."

"That can't be possible?" Mako says as he looks in slight shock at what he was hearing, "how could just five benders possess that many elements. Even combined?" He shouldn't had gotten involved is what was now flowing through the Fire-benders head, he should have just ignored the protest and kept on with his search but he couldn't help but feed the want know more. And neither Mako or Bolin were ready for what they were about to hear next.

"Because one of them possesses an ability so rare it was believed to have been extinct. Shadow-Bending." Mako soon started to pull himself together when he heard those last two word, on the account of how ridiculous that sound, Bolin however was still biting his fingernails in the suspense of it all. "You can't bend shadows! Their not even an element." He was sure that would throw the man off his game and give him a chance to leave. But the protester was quicker off the mark.

"He doesn't bend shadows It's just the name his bending has gained. He's a powerful Blood-Bender that has learned how to harness the spiritual energy that his inner demon is enriched with to mimic or interpret any element he desires." At that moment Mako felt a pang of fear shoot through his body. What the fuck, a bender that could posses any element through the power of a demon it sounded too scary to be true, "what if this guy isn't lying?" He thought to himself. Then he remembered what Kia had said before they split up.

With that thought at the forefront of his mind he quickly grabs Bolin by the wrist and pulls himself and his brother out of the crowd. "Hey! Mako what are you doing?" Bolin Yells as he stumbles while trying to keep up with the pace of his brothers footing.

"We have to find the others," he replies still grasping him. Bolin stamps on the ground to bend the ground in front of them to stop Mako from ripping his arm off. "What's gotten into you? Why are we in a hurry to find them now." He demands while folding his arms. "Remember what Kia said about Desantis having a tattoo of a symbol on his arm about that word." Those words sent a shiver down Bolins spine as he looked at Mako, eyes widened.

"You don't think that maybe?"

"I'm not wanting to risk it. We have to find them and tell them what we heard." And on that note they began walking slightly faster this time. Hoping that they still had time.

At that moment of time over with Korra and Asami.

"This is harder than I thought." Panted Korra as both her and Asami walks through the street, the boiling sun beaming down on them. Korra swallows dryly as she began to crave for something to drink, then her face lights up when she sees a bar just up ahead. "there!" She said pointing at the small building. "Don't we we have to find That Air-bender?" Asami questioned, but Korra wasn't having any of it and grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the bar.

"Come on Asami?" Korra pleads with an innocent look. "We've been looking for hours and I'm so thirsty, let's just stop for a few minutes get something to drink and then we can get back to looking. Besides its not like the others will know we took a break. And I hardly believe that officer Mako is going to arrest us for it." She chuckled, Asami couldn't really argue with that after all she to was a little thirsty herself, and now she it was starting to crave for a cold glass o lychee juice. She looked at the bar named Guru's Tavern then back at Korra smiling. "Okay, I guess I could do with a drink myself."

They both walked into the Tavern, the cool breeze of the air conditioning releaving them of their overheated bodies as they sat down at the bar counter. "What can I get you fine two ladies?" The bar tender asked politly. "Lychee juice for me please." Asami said nicely. "I'll have some Catus Cola please." Asked Korra. The man pulls out two large glasses and places them on the counter before filling them with their desired refreshments. Asami reaches for her purse, "so how much?" She asks but the man just smiles at her and Korra. "It's okay ladies the first drink of the day is always on the house."

"Wow, thanks," said Korra, "it's nice to have places like this that care more about the people." And on that note the bar tender left them to enjoy their drinks as he tended to the other customers. Korra and Asami both took a mouthful, their tongues tingled as the sweet taste of their individual liquid refreshments ran down their throats, it was nice to finally put their feet up for the time being. But when they were about to lose themselves in the moment of relaxation, something caught Korra's eye.

"What the?" She said in disbelief as she turned to her right. Sitting at the far side of the tavern was Bumi, Bumju perched on his shoulder but that wasn't what she was reacting to. Leaning back in his chair sitting at the same table as him with his arms folded was a young man.

It was Desantis!

Neither Korra or Asami could believe that Bumi was just sitting there with him just laughing as they went through there conversation When he was supposed to bring him Back to the airship as soon as he was found, not Lazing around and having a drink with him.

It was more of a case of how long had Bumi been here rather than how did he find him? But she was going to find out. Korra quickly got up from her stool, her drink in her hand as she made her way to where the two men were sitting quickly followed by Asami.

"Bumi how long have you been here?" She asked as she put her glass on the table making him jump as she did so. He looks up at the Avatar, a look of slight frustration hinting in her expression. "Errrrrr, not really long, I was just telling Desantis about the time we took on an army of Dark Spirits when we were in the South Pole." He said trying to explain his situation, then turns to Desantis again, "Desantis this is Avatar Korra and her associate Asami. Asami, Avatar Korra this is Desantis." Said Bumi introducing the three teenagers to each other. Desantis who at that moment was taking a mouthful of his drink looked up at her and placed his glass on the table. He got up and stepped forward bowing to greet the Avatar before holding his hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar Korra, you to Asami. Bumi's told me a lot about you."

"Really," replied Korra as she shook his hand, "Has he told you why we've been looking for you?" She asked, her eyes scanned his figure and it was fair to say Desantis was a well presented boy. He was quite tall as well, maybe about Mako's height. His hair was jet black but bared a dark crimson red streak that ran from his fringe to the back of his neck and a small white lightning bolt on the left side of his head just above his ear. His eyes were such a deep shade of emerald green, Korra almost lost herself in what she believed was their attractive lure. He wore Black silk shirt that had a gold rose stitched on the his right side which she could only just barely see as it was covered by a dark red leather jacket with black strips along the stitching, Korra was convinced it was tailored to fit him perfectly as it hugged the shape of his broad shoulders, chest, arms and waist so well it was pretty much skin tight. His black pants hug his waist and the top half of his legs tightly until they come over knees where they run loose and freely stopping just ever so short of his black leather shoes which would have been better if he was in a suit, but it didn't really matter. In Korra's opinion, he actually looked rather handsome. Her thoughts however were cut short when she heard him speak.

"Actually he's only just told me how his pet spirit somehow knew where I was and led him straight to me. But that does raise a good point, what would you, the Avatar want from me?" He said sitting back down in his seat, "Kai told us you started Air-Bending out of nowhere like he did." Said Asami as she pulled up a chair to sit next to him and explained what was happening. Desantis let out a small chuckle, "Ah that kid couldn't help but tell someone eventually." He said cheerfully, it was Clear to the others that it was true. Desantis was an Air-Bender.

"We want to ask you if you want to with us and help rebuild the Air-Nation By being a part of it." Said Korra as she layed it out on the table only to immedetly regret it as Desantis gave her the same questionable expression that every Air-Bender that turned away from helping her gave. Why did she have to be so stubbornly upfront with things, Tenzin tried it this way and that's what shrugged off all the other Air-Benders that she had encountered. She silently drummed her finger tips on the table in angst as Desantis's expression hovered for a minute before a small smile could be seen tugging the corner of his lips. "I don't know Korra." He said looking up at her. "I never saw myself as the kind of person that would be part of the Air Nation. But I did see myself as someone to help build it."

"What do you mean?" She asks, wondering what his answer might be. "Look, I'm a man of few beliefs and for that I can't just up sticks and leave all I know behind to start over again in a Nation I wasn't born to be part of. I have things planned for my life." He said trying not to be harsh on his statement as his newly aquatinted friends began to look in disappointment after looking for him for so long only to hear he didn't want to go. But then Desantis looks up and smiles at the Avatar bringing her hopes back up. "But there are people in the world that do have a place in he Air-Nation, and I want to help you build that Nation. I want to go with you guys to find these other new Air-Benders."

A smile beams across the Avatars face, she lets out a small sigh of relief as she sits down. "Phew- that was a little worrying, for a second there Desantis I thought you were going to say no." She said before taking another mouthful from her glass. Bumi raises his drink up beaming out. "I would like to take this moment to call a toast. Desantis, welcome to Team Avatar."

"Team Avatar," the four of them cheer as their glasses clash for the toast. "So I take it you guys are leaving tomorrow, right?" Desantis said picking the edge of his glass with his thumb and Korra looks at him. "What's wrong with today?" She replied, Desantis turns to face looking a little dumbstruck by what she just said. "Haven't you heard on the radio. There's a storm that's set to hit tonight and all airships that are in the region a advised not to fly at that time." He said. "I don't really want my first few hours as a member of Team Avatar to end up with me crashing head first into the ground."

Korra and Asami look at each other. They never knew anything about a storm, but if that's what Desantis said was coming then they took his word for it. "We never knew about it. But thanks for warning us." Korra said through a grateful smile. "Your more than welcome Avatar Korra. Besides it just means I get to see my village for one more day before I set off with you to see the other wonders of the world." Chided Desantis as he took a swig from his glass. Bumi raised a brow to him as he looks at Desantis leaned back in his chair.

"This isn't a pleasure cruise kid." He said, imedetly catching the attention of Desantis as he put his drink down and leans forward resting his elbows on the table. "Who said it was going to be one." He replied. The two ladies sitting next to Desantis looked at each other. "What was Bumi up to?" Korra and Asami said internally hoping for the love of all spirit that he didn't scare Desantis off by saying anything stupid.

"I just think it's fair I warn you of what kind of ship you're boarding Desantis." Bumi explained, Desantis sits back and begins to twirl his fingers. "Oh really. Then why don't oh tell what ship I'm boarding." He said with a curious expression. It soon became clear to Korra and Asami what he was doing. He was testing Desantis to see if he would budge under the thought of what they've had to deal with over the months they've known each other. To see if he was as tough minded as Kia proclaimed him to be. Korra kept a very close eye on Desantis, watching for even the slightest hint of worry In his thoughts. But there was nothing as Bumi continued to test him.

"We've seen a lot of things on our journeys across the globe, and not all of it is pretty. We've seen some things that would terrify even the bravest of men. So let me ask you this Desantis. Do you have the stomach to join us, and take on what we face head on without breaking." He said staring him straight in the eye. Desantis sat there for a few moments twiddling his fingers. He then smirks at Bumi and without warning his hand flings backwards and Air-Bends a drinks mat from the table behind him, the mat flies curving to the left and in the time it took for someone to blink Desantis launches a throwing knife that was concealed inside his jacket. The knife flies straight and true as it strikes the mat right dead in the centre and if that wasn't showing off enough Desantis had also timed his throw so perfectly that the mat was skewered to the middle of the target that was pinned to the wall. Korra, Asami and Bumi are speechless as they gaze at the knife skewering the wall then back to Desantis who was now taking another sip of Catus Cola and whiskey from his glass, that took skill and he made it look so easy, he got up and retrieves his knife and puts it back in his jacket smiling at the others as they were still picking their jaws up from the floor.

"That prove the point?" He chuckled as he sat back down again. "Didn't think you were a knife man." Bumi said. "Trust me." Desantis replied as picks up his glass again and brings it to his mouth. "There's a lot thing you don't know about me." And on that note he downs the last of his beverage and places his glass back on the table.  
>Their conversation was however disrupted when the shouting of angry men could be heard above their own voices. Korra turns around to see that three rather disgruntled men were arguing with the bar tender. Her Avatar instincts kicked in and she got up from her seat and pushed her way to the source of the problem. "Hey!" She yells to get the attention of the hoodlums, "what's your problem, give the man a break." The three men look at her with a sinister glare as they turned their attention to the Avatar.<p>

"And what gives you the right to boss us." Said the leader of the group taking a step forward to get right up in Korra's face. She refuses to be intimidated and shoved the man back. "As the the Avatar I have a r-."

"Oh so you're the Avatar huh." The man said with a sarcastically curious tone and grabbed her by the arm. "Well that's perfect because we've been looking for you." Korra self pride was stripped clean from her as the three men force her to the counter preventing her from pushing them back to escape. She tried to call the others but the taller man of the group wrapped his hand around her neck to stop her from crying out, fear slowly swept through her body as the pain of his grip stung her.

"You know a lot of people here have a bone to pick with you." He said as he glares into her eyes that were starting to well up from the choking hold he had on the poor Avatar. His mouth soon upturns as his own eyes skim up and down her. "But it's real nice that we get to be first in line."

At that moment Desantis who was busy talking to Asami caught a glance of Korra in the corner of his eye. "Oh no." He mutters as he turns to see the three men trapping her. Two had restrained her arms while their supposed leader had her by the scruff of her neck and squeezing tightly. When Asami looks to see she instantly tries to help her but Desantis reaches for her shoulder and gently pushed her back down into her seat. Asami looks at him confused at what he was doing but when Desantis glares at at the man hold Her friend by the neck and gets up from his seat it soon became clear to why he did that.

"Don't worry." He said reassuringly while cracking his knuckles in. "I'll take care of these idiots." As he makes his way over to come to Korra's aid. Desantis walks up behind the man grasping Korra's throat till he's no more than a few inches away from him, "Eh, dirtbag." He said smugly the sound of his voice imedetly gaining the Earth-Benders attention.

"What was that?" He replied, but as he turns around he's greeted by Desantis's fist colliding with his chin in a strong uppercut. The force of the punch knocks the Earth-Bender off his feet and before he has time to even land back on the ground let alone fathom what just happened, Desantis grabs him by the collar and throws him across the bar like a stuffed animal sending him crashing into a table set. Instead of retorting, the two Water-Benders restraining Korra's arms quickly release her and run to their leaders aid.

Smart move in his opinion.

"Let that be a lesson to you." He said sternly. "Never lay your hands on a woman like that. Avatar or not." Desantis turned to the Avatar who was nursing her strained throat. "Are you alright, Korra?" He asked softly while she tried to gather her breath. "I'm fine, thank you." She manages her voice sounding strained. He cups her check in the palm on his gloved hand and turns her head to the side to see that the man that had her had really gripped her tight as he sees the distinctive signs of nail marks that ran deep into the soft skin of her neck. The sight of this sent a surge of disgrace through Desantis as he let out a small sigh of frustration, if there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was people that mistreated a woman no matter what the cause.

"You're gonna pay for that you little shit." He heard out of the corner of his ear as the man he had just thrown across the bar had finally got back onto his feet. Desantis turns to face him with his arms folded. "Is that so." He said standing his ground as the three men walked towards him in.

"We got unfinished business with that bitch behind you and you're not gonna stop us." As the Eather-Bender gets closer he suddenly stamps his foot and bends a small bolder out of the floor, he uses his arm to project it straight at Desantis who quickly leans to evade it and retorts with a shot of his Air-Bending to blow them back to he floor were they belong.

"You're not going to touch her. So if you were smart you'd give up and leave, unless really are as dumb as you look." Said Desantis, the three benders however I ignored his warning and were back on their feet again now even madder than before. It was clear a bar fight was brewing between them, but to Korra it seemed like it was more than that. What was Desantis doing? Why was he so defensive for her? What did these men want with her that he was so hellbent on stopping? Will he be okay? All these thoughts contemplated in her mind as she quickly moved back to Asami and Bumi where she was at a safe distance from the impending brawl.

"Shouldn't I do something?" She asked trying think of what to do being that she is the Avatar, she had a responsibility to help people in need and to be painfully honest the odds of Desantis, an Air-Bender overcoming two Water-Benders and an Earth-Bender in her mind seemed to be a little slim. Screw standing around, she wasn't going to let this young man risk getting pummelled into the round for jumping into a fight she could handle it just wasn't fair on him. Korra steps forward only to be stopped when an elderly woman at the table next to her Speaks.

"I would want to get in the way of that young lady. You'll only get yourself hurt and besides this isn't the first time that young man has dealed with a few rough characters." And on those words Korra looked back at Desantis who was still locked in a stare down with the three Benders both sides in their stances just daring the one another to throw the first hit.

One of the Water-Benders were the first to give but didn't resort to bending, instead he reaches for his machete that was strapped to his waist but Desantis read his movements and quickly moves his hand into his jacket and launches another one of his Kuani knives. The knife deflects off the handle of the machete a few mere centre meters from the Water-Benders hand knocking it to the floor while the throwing knife skewers into the wall behind him and with another lash of his arm, Desantis blasts him into the wall with Air-Bending knocking him out of the fight in what felt like seconds.

It wasn't just the remaining two benders that were gobsmacked at how simple Desantis made it look to reduce one of them to a groaning wreak. Korra, Asami and Bumi couldn't help but stare at him and that smug look on his face as he stood casually like he hadn't broken a sweat. "He's a good Air-Bender." Said Asami in astonishment.

Eager to settle the score the two benders split up to try and spread Desantis's attention to each other thin. As Desantis continued to remain stationary the Eath-Bender lets loose a barrage of jagged rock from one side of him while the Water-Bender uses the water in the glasses around him to hit Desantis from the other side, in reaction he dives forward to dodge and turns to watch the humiliating look on the two thugs faces when they realise just how careless they'd been. Their both knocked to the floor after being hit by their own team mates attacks,the sound of Desantis chuckling at their embarrassment quickly stirs the Water-Bender to charge at him, his arm was frozen in a mass of water from the sink next to him to form a spear-like weapon favoured by most Water-Benders. As he tries to drive the spear into his chest Desantis lunges right and is missed by the attack and before the Water-Bender has time to pull back Desantis throws a fast three punch combo striking the man in the chest and face. The Water-Bender was stunned as Desantis then shoves him back with his foot causing the Water-Bender to stumble backwards. He soon recovers his focus and anger when Desantis waves his hand in a (bring it on) motion, the Water-Bender takes the bait and runs at him again but as he draws his spear back again Desantis kicks a chair that was next to him at the man. The chair hits the spear and shatters it and before the Water-Bender could react Desantis's arm wraps around the his and locks them both together. He brings his elbow up and simultaneously swipes it across his face with brutal force before he uses his own momentum to spin round and kick the Water-Bender hard in the chin with the heel of his shoe. The dazed man struggles to stay standing as Desantis digs his feet deep into the ground and Air-Bends again blasting the Water-Bender over the bar counter and into the wall of drinks behind it, mirror glass and broken bottles come crashing to the floor as the Water-Bender hits the ground unconscious.

"He's a good fighter aswell." Was all Bumi could manage, gobsmacked by how easy Desantis made that look again. Korra watched mesmerised by the finesse of the Young Air-Benders movements, "Where did he learn to do that?" She said internally. Desantis was almost showing the skills of a master, his stance always so perfectly balanced and the way he moved in spiral motions to doges the Earth-Benders attacks was so graceful, but she soon picked up that he wasn't intending to just pummel the guy into the ground and just end it here and there like she normally would, he had actually just been messing with him.

"He's real good." She quoted, only to blush when Desantis looked back at her. He chuckled at the young Avatars's compliment and turned back to face the Earth-Bender with a smirk.

"You started with three and now you're two down, still want to go on?" Desantis said with a humorous tone as The Earth-Bender just stood there in his stance in front of him with his fists curled but shaking ever so slightly. He looks at his unconscious comrades then back at Desantis and knew he would soon join them if he tried to just go straight at him again. But then his eyes drifted to just behind him to see the Avatar and her friends still buched up at their table. A crafty smirk spread across the mans face as he glares at Desantis.

"You got some skill, but let's see if your friends are as lucky." He said as he launched a volley of boulders. As Desantis looked back he's saw that Korra was caught off guard and could only raise her arms to protect herself from the impending attack. With lightning fast and razor sharp reflexes Desantis traps each boulder in a spear of air but only to see that he had just played into the Eath-Benders trap by letting his own guard down to protect Korra. The Earth-Bender stamps down and a pillar of earth shoots up from the ground striking Desantis in the stomach winding him as he flies back into the air and crashed into Bumi's table half-dazed.

"Lights out you little freak." Said the Earth-Bender as he pulls his machete out and runs at Desantis who was still leaned back against the broken table. He looks up and his eyes widen in shock as he see the man jump high into the air and bring the large blade above his head intending to skewer him the table.

Korra tries to come to his aid, but as she prepares to Air-Bend her eyes widen in disbelief and she freezes at the sight of what she just witnessed. In what seemed like fractions of a second Desantis grabs the top of the table with his black leather gloves and flips backwards, but as his legs fly up two large pillars of fire follow his feet and take the Earth-Bender completely by suprise as he's scorched and sent flying right back to where he was standing seconds ago.

"He can Fire-Bend aswell!" The trio said in their heads. This wasn't right they were looking for an Air-Bender and no one said anything about one that can Fire-Bend aswell, what else was this guy hiding. Their attention was drawn back to Desantis again when he flips all the way back over the table and while still gripping it tight in his hands he lifts it above his head. The Earth-Bender who had just at that moment gotten back to his feet looked up to see both his impending fate and the flare in Desantis's eyes.

"You know what? I'm done messing around." He said sternly and with a powerful gust of wind Desantis throws the table straight at the Man with such force the Earth-Bender had no time to react. The table smashes into pieces as it strikes the man and sends him flying out of the door way. Desantis walks towards the door clearly not finished with the Earth-Bender quite yet, Korra and her friends soon following after him.

Fifteen seconds earlier with Mako and Bolin again.

"Mako... Slow... Down!" Bolin pants as he tries to keep up with his brother, they'd given up their fast paced walk ages ago after the contemplating thoughts and fears of what they had heard from the protest and the one thing Kia had said about Desantis had reached the point were they had to find the others as fast as possible and had resorted to sprinting. Mako looks over his shoulder to see his little brother stumbling as he gasps for breath. "But we can't slow down Bo." He said as he backs off his pace to allow him to catch up.

"Running like... Maniacs... Won't make us find Korra and the others faster," Bolin manages while bending over to rest his hands on his knees. As much as it pains him he was right, they didn't know what direction the others went and weather of they themselves were even going in the right direction in the first place.

Their break from running however was cut short when Mako hears a crashing sound in the corner of his ear and looked up to his left his eyes widened in shock. "Watch out!" He yells as he shoves Bolin backwards dives the other way himself to avoid being hit by a man who was sent flying out of the bar they were stand in front of.

The man slides across the ground and come to a stop in a cloud of dust in the middle of the street. Bolin looks see to him groan in pain from his badly bruised and burnt arms and face, it was clear that whatever had happened it was bad. The two brothers turn to face the door way of the bar when they heard the sound of soft footsteps indicating the approach of someone and their jaws hit the floor when they see him.

Bolin looks at Mako, the words, "Is that really him?" Written all over his expression, Mako couldn't manage to find the words to reply. Desantis walks towards the man lying in a twisted mess on the floor when he sees the two brothers on their back on the ground.

"Did I knock you guys over, I apologies." he said politely, but before either of them had the chance to reply Mako's attention was quickly drawn to the Avatar when he saw her emerge from the bar.

"Korra." He said running up to her and Asami with joy, glad to see that they were alright. "Are you okay?" He asks, Korra and Asami look at the Fire-Bender with deprived eyes, he always had to ask them that question even when the answer was pretty clear. But it was nice to know that he still cares about them and on that thought their glares soften as they smile back at Mako reassuringly.

"We're okay, well thanks to Desantis." Said Asami, Korra nodded in agreement preferring not to say much in case her voice that was still a little strained from her incident earlier on would raise any more worries for The others.

"What the heck happened in there?" Bolin gasps as he looks inside the Tavern which was a torn up mess as smashed tables, broken glasses and chunks of rubble riddled the floor. Mako took a quick glance inside and turns to face Korra with a rather accusing look.

"What!" She scowls at him. "That wasn't me. It was Desantis, he just took out three benders giving us a hard time." Korra says as she looked past his shoulder to point at Desantis walking towards the Earth-Bender he had recently blasted out of the door, the man who once was a hot headed and self righteous fighter was now quivering in fear of the young Man approaching him as he tries to scuttle back on his hands and feet to escape. But it really wasn't worth trying as Desantis quickly and harshly stamps on his hand to stop him in his tracks forcing him to let out an unrestrained cry of pain, eliciting a smile on Desantis's face. He then turned his attention to the Avatar. "Come here a second please, Korra." He says in a rather nice yet persuasive tone and Korra looks at him for a few seconds confused on what he was implying. But like a good little Avatar she did what she was told and walks up to where he was standing and looked down at the man who's hand Desantis was standing on. He was a right mess after that fight his clothes were torn and burnt, his hair had been chard by the intense heat from Desatis's Fire-Bending, he was bleeding from a large gash running up the side of her arm and his chin was badly bruised from that first blow the young teenager had struck upon him.

"Now." She heard Desantis's voice outside the envelope clouding the Avatars mind as he talks down to the Earth-Bender. "I want you to look the Avatar in the eye and apologies for hurting her back there." He commands and when the Earth-Bender looks back up at him with an (In your dreams) expression Desantis twisted his heel while pushing down even harder on his hand. The screams of pain from the man make Korra cringe as she breaths through tightly clenched teeth she was sure she could hear bones braking. The painful experience goes on for a few seconds until the words of an apology could just be made out. "ARHG... Okay Okay I'm Sorry." He Whines as he looks at Korra. Believing that the man had learnt his lesson Desantis willing released his hand from the dirt.

"Good man. Now beat it." Desantis orders as the man staggers back up to his feet while clenching his mangled hand. He gives the two teenagers one last tough look even though it really wasn't going to intimidate them before he walks off and disappears around a street corner.

"Well." Said Desantis as he turned to Korra smiling at her. "Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Korra at the moment however had no clue what to say after being overwhelmed by the display the now new Air and Fire-Bender had just pulled. It was like that there was nothing new about what he's done and she was destined to find out why.

"When could you Fire-Bend?" She asks, but when Desantis was about to open his mouth, her mind was brought to the edge with anticipation, he feels the drumming of fingertips on his shoulder, he turns around to see a slightly taller young grey haired man standing in his wake. A Beaming smiles graces Desantis's features as he embraces the guy in a Baer hug.

"Nice to see you missed me little bro." Said the man returning Desantis's hug with equal pressure. At that moment Korra raises a brow. "Brother?" She said slightly surprised, and Desantis turns around arm in arm with his brother.

"Yeah, I have an older brother." He said cheerfully, "Avatar Korra this is my bro Bie-Han, Bie-Han this is Avatar Korra." Desantis's Brother is quick to greet her with the same gratitude of his younger sibling, "nice to meet you Avatar Korra, so. How did you meet Desantis anyway?" Bie-Han asked out of curiosity, Korra smiles at the red jacketed rumbler, "I've come all the way from Republic City to ask him and every other new Air-Bender that's been poping up around the globe if he wanted to be part of rebuilding the Air-Nation." She said. Desantis's brother raises his brows. "What makes you think he's an Air-Bender." he said.

"We were told by a kid that knew him and I saw him do it right in front of me to. I have to say, he's a natural." Korra chided through a pleasing smile, but Bie-Han just looks at his brother with discouraging eyes, like Air-Bending was something or quite probably the only thing he wasn't aware about his own brother. this causes Desantis to drop his somewhat cheerful expression when he sees that familiar look on Bie-Han's face. He knew what that face meant.

"What?" Desantis said, his brows furrowed and smile upturns. His brother always had to give him that look when he did something that wasn't to his approval. "Do I have to tell you everything that happens to me. It's getting annoying." His brother only glares back at him with his arms folded, Korra looks at the two brothers now staring at each other, and at the same time couldn't help but think that she was responsible for it. Was Air-Bending something Desantis's brother didn't like and by saying openly that she was here specifically because of it that he assumed that he was using it for something, she didn't know.

"Desantis, I've warned you about using Air-Bending out in the open." Bei-Han said sternly with folded arms. Desantis just sighs loudly at his remark. "There you go with that conspiracy theory again." He snorts resting his hand on his hip as he slouches dramatically at Bei-Han, who quickly shoves him in the shoulder to snap his little brother back to reality again. He glares at Desantis making sure he was paying attention to what he had to say this time. "This isn't funny Desantis the whole place knows your a Fire-Bender, if someone saw you they might not just mistake you for one of them. You could end up like... One of the others." His statesmen brings a shock to his little brother as he shudders at the thought of what his brother just said. Korra was a little surprised by this, she didn't think that the words (one of them) would be something to worry someone like Desantis. But that lead her to only assume that (them) were someone he didn't want here of ,however that didn't stop her from asking.

"Who's them and the others?"

The two brothers break away from their little squabble and look back at Korra. With a quick glance at his odler brother Desantis turns away in a huff clearly not not wanting anything to do with it. Bie-Han just shrugs off his aggravated little brother and focuses back on Korra's question. "Not long after Harmonic Convergence there were rumours of Benders that have been picking up the ability to bend more than one of the four elements, Water-Benders started to Earth-Bend, Earth-Benders began to Fire-Bend and."

"Fire-Benders learned how to Air-Bend." Korra cuts in whilst looking at Desantis who was still refusing to make eye contact with either her or his brother, instead he was just gazing to his left with both hands shoved in his pockets. "That's right." Bie-Han said bringing Korra's attention back to him. "at first I never believed it. Until now, when I discovered my little brother was one of them. I've tried to help him by telling him to remember that fire is his Natural element but he's reluctant to listen." He said, his little brother huffing at his explanation (well, actually the last part of it.) Korra looks at him with narrowed eyes, "and why are such a sour mouth about it." She asked flicking his arm to get his attention. He sets his eyes back on her. "Because ever since that, there's been some stupid conflict between us new Benders and the Blood Reapers."

"Who?"

Desantis sighs and figured the best way was to show her, he unzips one of his jacket pockets and he shoved his hand into it to pull out a photograph which he holds right up in her face.

"Who's that?" She asks, taking the photo in her own hand to get a better view of it. It was a photo of a middle aged man in a black suit. Desantis folds his arms and glares at the man. "That's Whiplash Flash, supposed public hero and leader of the Blood Reapers. Thanks to him life has become ten times harder for people like me." He said Korra passes the picture back to him.

"How has he made your life harder?" She asked as Desantis returned the picture to its rightful place in his jacket. "Whiplash is a Blood-Bender from the Fire Nation, Unfortunately neither me or my brother know what his true motive is but as far as we know he intends to wipe out all Benders like me."

Korra looks at him with discouraged eyes. "Wipe you out, why does he want to do that?" She asked but Desantis only shrugged his shoulders. "I've no idea, but because of him a lot of good people I knew are gone and with each and every passing day more fall." He said scowling.

"So why do you keep a photo of him?" Korra asked, it sounded kind of weird to her to why if the young Fire-Bender hated this guy so such why would he have a picture of him. Desantis took another glance at his photo before setting his emerald green eyes back on her, frowning angrily. "Two reasons. First, so I remember what he looks like." His voice began to become deepened in frustration. "Second, if I find him, it's so I can pin it on him so people can recognise his face. After I'm done with him." Desantis quoted firmly and as if he'd predicted that was exactly what he was going to say Bie-Han quickly stepped in before the young Fire-Bender had any time to react.

"Leave it little bro, I've told you about going after Whiplash." He said sternly as his brother tried to ignore him. "You'll end up going in over your head and straight into trouble." Desantis just snorts at Bie-Han's lecture.

"So you want me to sit back and do nothing bro." Desantis yells waving his arms around. Korra looks at him and in a way couldn't blame him for the way he was acting. Although she had no idea about anything regarding this Whiplash guy she could see just how much it was both gnawing away at Desantis, and straining the bond between him and his brother. To be honest Desantis reminded was a little like herself in a way, he was just trying to do what he wanted that was better for the others around him, the people like him regarding the dangers it would cause him. Her thoughts however were cut short when she sighs at Desantis once she sees that he's gone back into his familiar stance of turning away and holding his head down arms folded. Also in Korra's opinion. For a pretty tough teenager, in an argument he did seem to act rather childish. Bie-Han shook his head at his Little bro and turns back to Korra.

"Never mind about Desantis, Avatar Korra." He said as he watched him through the corner of his eye. "He's just had a hard time accepting that even him alone couldn't stop Flash and his reapers. It's a tough change to his life." Desantis turns back around with his brows furrowed in anger as he points at his brother with a frustrated look. "Change that I could deal with if you'd stop lecturing me about it every time you saw me." He yells whe pointing an accusing finger at his brother. "Well I'm going to keep lecturing you until you get a grip of yourself little bro." Bie-Han retorts, turning to face him as they glare at each other through dark brown and emerald green eyes. "If you keep up this recklessness. You're going to get yourself killed at some point." He concludes, prodding hard into Desantis's shoulder.

"That's enough!" Korra snaps, causing the two brothers to jump as she startled them out of their heated argument. Desantis and Bie-Han turn back to face her, her arms folded and her face which was now carrying a frustrated expression. "I didn't come all the way out here to hear you two argue with each other like kids." She stated clearly as the two brothers stood there dumbfounded.

"what's going on?" Their attention was draw to face the deep voice that was approaching from behind Korra, she turns and a small smile tugs at the edge of her mouth glad to see Mako, Bolin, Asami and Bumi join her after They had helped clear up some of the mess that Desantis had made in the Tavern.

"Hey Mako." She said as she turned back around again. "Nothing really. These two childish brothers over here just somehow went from a mutual conversation to a hated argument like that." She quoted while clicking her fingers. Bie-Han was the first to retort.

"Only because my little brother doesn't understand the dangers of his actions." He said much more calmly this time. Desantis sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I only used it for a few seconds to deal with a few thugs that were giving the Avatar a hard time." Desantis said in defense as he turns back to face Bie-Han while waving his hand in a dramatic display.

"About what?" He asked curiously, expecting that his brother who's usually rather the gloating type would give an answer to why he got into another fight, but instead Desantis shys away for the first time.

"Noting." He mumbles dryly while adjusting his jackets collar, he clears his throat. "Ahem- it's just that... Err... Well um." He stutters trying to form a sentence out of the words jarring in his mind. But was now finding it extremely difficult now, which started to raise Bei-Hans and even Korra's concerns.

"What's wrong Desantis?" She said her brows rising upwards. Desantis looked back at her then to his brother, he could feel the tingle of his skin burning up as his face began to turn a bright shade of red which actually surprises the Avatar being that he was so cool and calm minded back at the bar, but now he was stuttering and blushing at a simple remark he made as if there was something to hide. Was it something Bie-Han knew that she didn't or was it just his composure getting the better of him. She just didn't know. Desantis quickly picks up his thoughts and takes a deep breath before looking back towards Korra with a calmer expression.

"It's just that ever since Harmonic Convergence things have changed in the world What with this new era we're in. And some of chose changes have disrupted the natural balance of everyday life in our village, though it seems hard to believe that by just looking around. Although there are many people here that have been able to accept these changes and get on with their own purposes in life." Desantis stops there for a second and squints his lips as he turns to look at the bar he recently tore up in his fight before setting the gaze of his emerald green eyes back on Korra. "There are a few rather bitter faced ramblers that aren't taking too kindly to these changes, some even want to cause you harm because their that mad at you Korra." The Avatar's eyes widen and her her stomach drops. This worried her. What was he on about, she k new already that there were some people that weren't so keen on this outcome to her actions during Harmonic Convergence (like the whole of Republic City) but they only just had her ordered to leave. Never once did Korra think that there were people out there that wanted to hurt her for it. This thought, even in the blistering heat of this desert village manages to send a shiver down her spine as her shoulders clench as she holds her elbows tightly to her chest as she looks down at the dirt beneath her.

"Really!" She said while still refusing to make eye contact with the two brothers. "I knew there some people that were mad at me for what I've done. But I never thought someone would want to hurt me for it." She was soon starting to question weather what she was doing now for the Air-Nation was what she should do, but then what would happen. Was that the reason people outside Republic City were angry with her or was it something else and how many of them were there out there just waiting for her to stumble in their path. It became clear to her that this must have been why Desantis shied away earlier, he didn't want to say something like this right in front of her but maybe he knew that it was better she was told rather than just leaving it to come after her itself. She just had no idea about how to feel about it and this sudden drop in confidence began to take over as she started shaking at her wrists.

"It's not you fault Korra." Bei-Han said trying to calm her down. "Your job isn't to fix the daily problem for every single person Weather your in Republic City or anywhere else. Your job is to bring balance to the entire world and that means that no matter what you do some people aren't going to like it."

"Great," Korra huffs at the ground, Neither Bei-Han or his little brother could blame her for being scared of this, this was a big thing to be bared on the Avatars mind. And the way it made her stand there all doubtful about herself and what to do they couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for her.

Now it was Desantis's turn.

"But on the other hand thought Korra." He said kindly, though failing to get her to look up. "Some people will be very happy. Like me and my brother Whatever you did during Harmonic Convergence is bringing back the a Nation from the brink of extinction, which is good for restoring balance. And that is the act of a grate Avatar." He stated with the most encouraging of words. Korra finally manages to look up at him, she was both a little surprised and shocked at not only how much Desantis and Bie-Han were with her decisions from what happened at the South Pole but also how much he reminds her of Tenzin when he spoke like that, it sounded ridiculous but to her it was just too true to pass.

"Wow, you sound just like my mentor Master Tenzin." Korra said as she finally lets out small laugh which solely helps keep the smile on Desantis's face.

Bravely Desantis takes a step forward and places his gloved hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him slightly surprised at what he was doing. "And as you've seen." Desantis said through a reassuring smile, the gaze of his emerald green eyes slowly working their way into her as he could start to feel her shoulders relax under his hand. "There are also people that are willing stand against those that wish to hurt you."

Korra raises a brow at his last remark. "Is that why you want to come with me and my friends to find more Air-Benders? To bodyguard me." She said while brushing his hand off her shoulder, Desantis backs away hoping not to aggravate her as she folded her arms. "I'm only saying I want to help you." He said in his defence. "I've been all around these parts if the earth kingdom as I've grown up and I'm more familiar with what kind of places these people that threaten you tend to be." He states, but when Korra was about to speak again Mako steps in.

"I think we can handle ourselves and anyone that threatens Korra." He said trying to ease the tension between the two Benders. But it only stirs a mocking chuckle from Desantis as he folds his arms again. "Really, then where were you when three Benders tried to have their way with her in that bar." He said pointing his finger at the Tavern. Mako freezes at that moment then turns to look at Korra who turns away. She didn't say anything to him. Mako turns back to Desantis. "They tried to do what?" He said out of shock. Korra just looked down as she remembered what it felt like to have that Earth-Benders hand gripping her throat.

"It was nothing they just caught me by surprise." She said whispers, but secretly she knew Desantis was right and she just didn't want Mako to worry.

"I'm sorry to say this Korra, but had I not been there then they could have done something that you might have never recovered from." Said Desantis. Mako could see her beginning to shake again and puts his arm around Korra to try and comfort her, she embraces him by taking his hand in hers. he could feel her shuddering under him. He knew that Korra had been so happy today without any sense of worry, he also knew it would take a lot to get her in the state she was in and he could tell now by the way she trembled and that look of pure fear that ran deep in her bright turquoise eyes that whatever happened to her back must have been terrifying. He wished he hadn't left her, he should had at least tried to convince her to let him go with her and Asami rather than just letting her make up such small search groups and it pained him to think of how he wasn't their for her when that's all he's ever tried to do, even though things were still messed up between them after their breakup he could still feel those warm fuzzy senses within him like how he did when they were together. He still loved her weather she knew it or not. Mako turned back to face Desantis with the most grateful of looks on his face. "Thank you Desantis, for being there to help her." He said.

"It's fine." Desantis replies back smiling, "I was only doing what was best for the Avatars safety." He said. Their was a moment of neutral silence before Bei-Han prods Desantis in the shoulder get his attention again.

"Anyway more to the point to why I came looking for you little bro. I need your help right now." Bie-Han said, Desantis turned to look at him, he never usually asked for help unless it was something of great importance. "What is it." He questioned while his older brother twists his heel in the dirt. "What with this storm set to hit soon I need your help preparing our families home for it." At that moment Desantis's expression drops. Had Bie-Han forgotten why he doesn't live with them or was he just being ridiculous again either way Desantis folds his arms and furrowed his brows.

"Bie-Han, you know I don't like being anywhere near are parents. Not after what happened." He said sternly and as he was about to turn away Bie-Han reached out to him and planted his hand on his shoulder. Desantis turns around again.

"I know." his older brother says through calm brown eyes. "It's out of your comfort zone to be near them, and it's out of mine to be asking you this question. But they need all the help they can get and I know you still care about them deep down Desantis. But if you can't do it for them then please, do it to help keep our little sister safe." Desantis stood there for a moment and hung his head down while sighing. He knew Bie-Han would say something like that, he always did when he needed him to do something regarding his parents, but he couldn't blame him. Desantis cherished his little sister Sebenico as she was the only one that he never argued with and he loved her with all his heart as he remembered all the fun times he had with her when he use to take her out before he had to leave. Desantis knew that his brother was right, this was more to do with helping keep her safe rather than his parents and if it meant he had to go to their house to make sure of it. He would hold his chin up and deal with it. For Sebenico.

Desantis nodded solemnly, before taking a deep breath. "Alright Bei, I'll be there as soon as I've finished with what I'm doing here." He said flicking his head towards the Avatar and her friends. His older brother smiles back at him, patting hard on his shoulder. "Thank you little bro. I'll see you soon." He said cheerfully. Desantis returns the smile. "You to big bro."

Bei-Han turns away and began running in what was supposedly the direction of his home, he runs towards a pile of crates stacked up against the side of a large wall obscuring his path. Desantis watched smiling as his older brother jumps up the side of the crates like a set of stairs and leap high, flipping himself as he disappears over the other side of he wall.

Desantis turns back to face the ones closest to him. Korra and Mako. "So I guess you can't come with us?" Said Mako. Desantis shook his head. "No. I am but I need to make sure my family is safe from this storm that's coming." He said while looking at his pocket watch (six thirty-five.) "and it won't be long away."

"So when can you come with us?" Said Korra. Desantis stood there for a few beats while tapping his heel on the ground and rubbing his chin with his thumb to think of a way that was best for everyone. He wanted to and would go with her now if he could but he ad to help his brother with their family, he looked around then set his eyes on the Tavern. He had an idea and turned back to face the Avatar with a pleased smile. "If you and your friends can hold out till tomorrow, meet me back here anytime before noon. By then I'll have taken care of helping my bro out and should be pack to go by then." He reached out to shake on it. Korra looks at him with a smile. "Deal." She said happily and shook his gloved hand to agree on it and with that being the last of their discussion Desantis turns away to follow the path Bie-Han took and headed for the wall.

"Don't stand us up." He heard her voice in a humorous tone as he reached the top of the crates and turned to look down at the Avatar and her friends waving up at him. He smirks at her remark and calls out. "Don't leave without me." While waving back. And on that note Desantis jumps high and backflips, disappearing over the top of the wall.

Bolin looks at the time on his brothers watch, "now can we go back to the ship now Mako." He said through an innocent look. Mako chuckled at his little bro and nods at him. "Sure Bo. Now we know what's happening regarding Desantis I think we can head back now." He said.

Bolin cheers with joys and runs back in the direction of the Airship and pretty much ditched the other behind him. Asami and Bumi slowly follow after him. With a comfortable amount of space between him and the others Mako turns his attention to Korra who was still under his arm. she looked up to meet his familiar amber gaze. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. Are you alright." He said softly rubbing her soft Mocha coloured shoulder, Korra let out a big sigh as they began walking back to the ship. She knew this was a little awkward considering Mako was acting the way he did when they were together but she didn't resist it. She liked how he still wanted to be there for her weather they were together or not, that he still cared for her. "It's not your fault. No-one would have known that would happen. But I'm glad you still care about me." she said as she rested her head on his should as they walked on. Mako felt his heart flutter a little at her words, he was glad he could still talk to Korra like this and that she wasn't afraid of him touching her in ways like this when she was down. He'd completely pushed the need to tell her about what he and Bolin had heard at the protest and his fears that Desantis had anything to do with it out of his head. After what he'd done for her it seemed highly unlikely anyway. all that mattered to Mako right now was Korra and to comfort her, to be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. He continued to gently stroke her shoulder with his thumb and he leaned over to whisper softly into her ear.

"Of course I care about you Korra. I always have and always will." He feels her grips his hand tighter and smiles as they make their way to the ship. Nightfall was soon approaching and the storm wasn't going to be far off. Mako knew Korra would still sleep through it knowing he still cared for her.

That he still loved her.

**And so the story begins. like I said this is more of an intro and things will soon pick up after this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far and I look forward to your feedback. Until next time i will see you guys later ^.^**


End file.
